Mapleshade's Story: From Light to Dark
This is the story of Mapleshade, from her birth in ThunderClan to her death as a rougue. Prologue Honeytail stepped out of the nursery, her belly swollen from unborn kits. Her mate, Stickwhisker padded forwards and licker her cheek. "Our kits will be amazing." Honeytail laughed. "I just hope they come soon. I'm starting to wonder if they'll ever show up!" She mewed. Stickwhisker purred. "I promise they'll be great." Honeytail brushed her golden head upon Stickwhisker. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Stickwhisker looked concerned. "Sure you'll be alright?" Honeytail nodded. "Yes. Just to Sunning Rocks." She purred, and padded away. Honeytail lay down by the river, her belly bulging. "Oh, I hope they'll be alright." She mewed softly to herself. Suddenly, her belly rippled and waves of pain shot out. Without a medicine cat, Honeytail knew she had no hope. She yowled with all her might, hoping some cat would hear her. Luckily Mouseclaw was nearby, with just enough herbs to help. "Lie down. Bite the stick when you feel pain." He mewed, then procded to push on her belly. Stickwhisker paced back in forth, muttering things. Flounderpaw, Mouseclaw's apprentice, swatted the borwn tom. "She's not the only cat to ever give birth!" Honeytail finally stopped yowling, her body weak. Lying beside her were two kits. Mouseclaw nodded. "There we are. Two lovely she-cats." He mewed. Honeytail and Stickwhsiker peered over them. Stickwhisker mewed, "I'd like to call the black one Sweetkit.It suits her." Honeytail nodded. "I like it. It sounds beautiful. Can we call the tortoiseshell Maplekit?" "Of course." Purred Stickwhisker. Above them, StarClan looked down at Sweetkit and Maplekit, not knowing what would happen then, or if anything would ever be the same. Chapter 1 ~Morning Of Battle~ "Maplekit! Get up!" That's my sister, Sweetkit. I poke my head out of my warm nest of bracken and moss. "What?" I mewed. Sweetkit is bouncing up and down, her long black fur swishing. "Come on! Get up! It's our apprentice ceromony!" Instantly, I'm up. "Come on! We don't want to miss that!" We charge out of the nursery, only to run straight into Honeytail. "You two arn't going anywhere without a grooming!" She mewed. Sweetkit groans, and I roll my eyes, but i let her groom me. It's the last chance she'll get before I become an apprentice. "Go now." She mews to us, and we race towards Announcement Rock. Timberstar looks down on the two of us. "Today we welcome two new apprentices. Maplekit, Sweetkit, step forwards." Not truting myself to breathe, I lept forward. Timberstar nods to his deputy, Applewhisker. "I Timberstar, wish to welcome two new apprentices to ThunderClan. Until they have recieved their warior names, they will be known as Maplepaw and Sweetpaw." I leaned forwards. Timberstar seemed to sense my eagerness. With a warm smile he mewed, "I wish for Applewhisker to mentor young Maplepaw. I sense that she can teach her patience." I blushed and touched noses with the ginger she-cat. Timberstar continued. "And I want Smokescratch to mentor Sweetkit." Sweetkit touched noses with the huge black tom. ThunderClan began to cheer. "Maplepaw! Sweetpaw! Maplepaw! Sweetpaw!" Applewhisker padded forwards to me. "Come Maplepaw. ThunderClan has much to teach you." She mewed softly. Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics